Conduit, cable, wiring and pipelines, for example, are the "lifelines" which transmit fluid, power, electrical signals, etc., to virtually all machinery and other instrumentalities. Traditionally, in order to provide support for these lifelines, keep them in neat bundles, and offset the effects of vibration for example, various types of hardware have evolved which hold and fix these lifelines in position. Thus, a multiplicity of support brackets, clamps, ties and other constraints are used in an attempt to maintain order in what otherwise would be a tangled mass of wire, conduit, etc.
It should be pointed out that to date, no single instrumentality is known which can span the spectrum of diverse needs that exist for example in the plumbing, electrical and other fields. While one bundling system for a plurality of cables or romex may be suitable in telephone wiring, computer wiring, television or stereo wiring, etc., such a device may not have similar utility in the plumbing field or in areas where objects are to be fixed to existing support surfaces.
More specifically, some applications require electrical insulation, others require isolation from vibration and still others require thermal insulation. No known device presently exists which can span these diverse needs with a single, standardized support saddle which fixes the object to an existing support surface.
A search of the prior art carried out in the Patent Office confirms, it is believed, that before the present invention, no one previously had invented a device having the universality of application uses possessed by the support saddle of the present invention. The following patents were located:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date Title ______________________________________ 492,593 Taylor 2/28/1893 Pipe Support 1,646,423 Schaub 10/25/1927 Cradle for Hydraulic Pipe Lines 3,523,667 Guerrero 8/11/1970 Conduit Spacer 3,771,751 Derivaz 11/13/1973 Pipe Clamp 3,964,707 Lewis 6/22/1976 Underground Conduit Holder 4,513,934 Pruyne 4/30/1985 Pipe-Supporting Device ______________________________________
The Taylor patent shows a two part support unit that allows it to be attached by a screw to the base. The retaining unit is bolted to the base portion; FIG. 4 shows a bracket with no retainer unit.
The Schaub patent discloses the use of a flexible retaining strip to hold the pipe in its support.
The Guerrero and Lewis patents show the stacking of holders and the use of plastic units.
Derivaz shows the vee shape of unit to accomodate various sizes of pipes, and also shows the use of flexible bands.
The Pruyne patent discloses the use of pyramid shaped towers to form a vee shape to hold the pipe.
However, none of these patents either singly or in combination with any of the others teaches or suggests a support saddle device having all of the essential features of the saddle of the present invention.